Untitled
by Wanted Fallen Angel
Summary: There are a lot of what ifs and this what if came to mind. This is my take on what could have happened after Yano and Nanami's fight. WARNING: character death. "Maybe it's not them maybe it's me". "Maybe my relationships just aren't meant to be"


**I just felt like writing this because I'm watched episode 9 and thought of an alternative. I was in the mood for something sad… WARNING: Character Death!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bokura Ga Ita.**

…**.**

Untitled

**Nanami's POV **

**Thursday, 13:53pm**

"You're hiding things from me, I thought this relationship was made from trust I guess not" I whisper, but loud enough for Yano and passers-by to hear.

Yano stays quite, head facing the ground not comprehending my words "I do trust you"

"Then why leave me out that? I yell at him, he looks down and mumbles "It's nothing"

"You're hiding something I know you are" I say, turning around not wanting to look at his face.

"I've got nothing to hide" Yano says with total conviction.

I struggle to believe and instead tell him "Then tell me what all that was about" I plead with him. If he doesn't answer then it's obvious… And he didn't answer me, instead he questions me "Why do you want to know? Do you need to know?"

I don't know how to reply that because I know I'm obsessing with Nana Chan and Yamomata san but he makes it so difficult for me to carry this on so I just walk away no longer wanting to deal with this.

"Wait" he shouts, I ignore him and instead carry on walking at a faster pace.

He catches up to me I can tell because his footsteps hurried and no slowed down once again, he grabs my hand and turns me around forcefully. "Don't ignore me" He's no longer smiling, that's an unusual site as he's always smiling no matter what – I tense up then try to appear calm.

"You clearly don't trust me so why bother with a relationship that won't work?" I ask him. I try to pull away but he just grips my hand tighter – it's starting to hurt a little. "You betrayed my trust"

"How did I betray you? He asks.

"You lied" I shout.

"You don't know the first thing about betrayal" He spat "I'm trying really hard to keep this relationship intact"

"Try harder then, Yano" I croak out, from the pain.

"Have you ever had someone you love, love someone else, someone who broke their promises and betrayed you, someone who who….." he yells in rage, gripping my hand even harder.

"Yes you" I scream unable to see reason "you said there would be no more secrets what's that all about then Yano?" Although I shout this on the outside, on the inside I'm about to collapse with sorrow. I hate what I'm doing even though there's some truth to it still I don't want to hurt anyone even if they hurt me especially Yano whose hurt me unintentionally

He doesn't answer me and instead looks down once again; he's been doing that a lot recently. "Have I ever told you I'm not going to see my ex-girlfriend, have I ever asked you for money to spend on my ex, have I ever cheated on you more than once even after you found out…."

"Yano" whisper wanting to apologise for the sudden pain I caused him, but to prideful to admit that I was in the wrong. He doesn't hear me "Betrayed you huh" he sneered. "When I have I ever betrayed you answer me answer me" he shouts in rage. I look down this time and croak out "Stop it, you're hurting me" he doesn't listen till I scream "Yano" I cry out in pain. As if realizing what he was doing, he suddenly lets go and I drop down to my knees in relief clutching my hand in pain looking at the already forming bruise.

"Go home" he says, already walking away from me "You bastard go..." he interrupts me "die I know, why don't you" and with that we walk our separate ways, strangers once again.

**Thursday, 14.02pm**

I walk away tears streaming down my face making my vision blurry.

I start to cross the road when BEEP I look and see a car zooming towards me. I want to move but I can't move yet I think I don't want to.

I guess when they say your life flashes before your eyes is true but why are my memories all of me and Yano. I don't want to die yet not until I see Yano one last time I scream "Yano I'm sorry, I love you!"

**CRASH**

I feel brief pain, I smile if this is pain then I'm happy now I can understand pain a bit more I try to move but I can't I try to move my arm but it stays still the more I try to move, the more tired I become. I hear rushed footsteps coming towards me and panicked and voices. I hear a woman's voice apologising, I smile and turn my head slightly I guess that's the only movement I can make.

I see the colour red everywhere; I'm surrounded in a pool of blood, my blood. I feel pain that's good pain is good it means I'm alive but the pain lessens I want more pain so I think of Yano and with that my thoughts drift to my musings "how ironic, Nana Chan dies in a car accident and so will I"

I hear paramedics, I hear voices around me I see to boys rushing this way its Yano, I smile and with my last breath I say "Yano". My eyes close, I fade out into dark and with that I'm gone never to return again.

**Yano's POV**

**Thursday 13:58**

"Did you hear that now?" I ask Take, I think I heard my name somewhere"

"Sounded like a scream" replies Take, worry evident on his face.

I jump up from my bed "Let's check it out" I say not liking the uneasy feeling that is creeping its way into my heart.

We run towards the panic, curiosity taking over our minds. From afar we see police questioning a man, who seems panicked, with the way he was pointing at his car then the stretcher where laid someone's body and then to the pool of blood. I turn away feeling queasy again, thinking about Nana then mine and Nanami's fight.

"Let's go back" said Take, feeling sick at the amount of blood all over the concrete ground.

I nod but turn to the people pulling the stretcher away when I see what seems to be a girl's arm fallout from the stretcher. I start walking away thinking about Nanami all of a sudden.

**Friday, 08:32am**

Take and I walk to school together when I see Nanami's friends whispering I couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"It was so weird, she started crying on the phone and said sorry and that she wished it didn't happen"

"Wonder what happened" said Take.

I reply "seems like Nanami can't face me today"

"I wonder why" Take replies back sarcastically.

There not finished with their conversation so we continue where we left off

"It must have been bad if Nanami didn't come to school today"

"And how her mum started crying on the phone when I asked her"

I stop listening in to their conversation at that point. Take says "Wonder what happened"

"Yeah" I reply confused, not liking that uneasy feeling at all.

As soon as we walk through the gate, there's a mad rush and people all whispering.

"Hey, that's Nanami's mum" I shout to Take, pointing at her she's sees me then smiles sadly before turning away.

"Maybe Nanami's here too" Take wonders.

All the teachers yell out assembly, all the students drag themselves to assembly even me who wants to skive but with Nanami's mum here I need to know what's going on and the answers probably lies within assembly.

I always skive but I go inside sitting at the first available seat near the front. I start talking to Take pointing out how the head seems to whisper to Nanami's mum. Then he stands up and everyone stops their conversations and look at him expectantly

He sighs and stars "Good morning everyone, thank you for coming on this rather unpleasant day" and he turns his gaze onto the heavy rain falling we all gaze there as well then turn back to him.

"Today is a day of great sadness where we shall pray for the one we loss"

"What?" we all mumble in shock.

"Nanami was a bright and cheerful girl"

At this moment I want to scream in shock and cry out in anger, not willing to believe this, even more when people stare at me in sympathy – like some sort of freak show. I've had enough of the stares so; I stand up already knowing what he was going to say and begin walking away all the while, still listening to the head.

"Yesterday, Nanami was involved in a car accident" I move my cap down to my face, hiding my teary eyes.

"Unfortunately, she was proclaimed dead on sight"

"Let's all have a moment of silence" I stop at the door with my hand resting on the handle. After that moment was up he continues talking solemnly "please welcome Nanami's mother"

Everyone claps; I stay for a while longer wanting to hear what she had to say.

"My baby died, yesterday" she sobs then continues "she always was a bubbly girl and with the news of her death I was shocked indeed I know how hard this is on you her classmates and me" she added as an afterthought. "I know you've heard this before and that you're older and know these things but, please stay safe, I don't want what happened to my Nanami to happen to you, thank you for your time but I must take my leave now. She rushes then whispers to the headmaster. I don't stay any longer than that, I make my way out and slam the door shut.

Footsteps follow me.

When I'm away from the hall I scream and scream to my heart's content, screaming till I can't hear my voice or feel the pain. Once I've had enough I punch the wall, letting more of my frustrations out then stare at the blood on fist. I sigh and turn around facing the person that was watching me it's the person I least expected - its Nanami's mother.

"The last thing she said was your name" she said quietly her voice soft despite what had happened.

"Really" I croak out my voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Ive got someone to meet you go to gates, farewell" I watch as she walked away from me, the last thing I had left on Nanami walked away never to return especially to someone like me.

I walk to the gates looking at the ground letting the rain drip down my face and battered hands, stinging from the pain. I look up, the gasp in surprise it's them.

"Hi" said the male while the female says "Yano right?" I just nod my head.

The males says "I'm awfully sorry about all this"

"Why apologise to me" I ask, clenching my fists in anger, wanting to hit me make him hurt like how I was hurting to make his female friends hurt like my dead Nanami.

"Yano before we hit her she screamed 'Yano I forgive you' I thought you'd like to know since it seems like you were a couple" said the female.

"Thanks I guess" then I walk off not caring if I seemed rude not one bit. While I walk away I let out a laugh. My first girlfriend died in a car accident and so did my second.

I sing…

**Maybe it's not them maybe it's me**

**Maybe my relationships just aren't meant to be**

**Hiding behind the fake smiles **

**Going through these long trials**

**All I know is not to trust**

**Especially all that lust**

**Move my hat down my face; guess that's is all I can do**

**Can't remember the last time I cried like this**

**I'm just so hurt**

**I always want someone by my side**

**Never wanting to let go but that's just a no go**

**Remembering those hard times**

**Wanting to make every little thing better**

**But that's no how it goes**

**Coz life comes first**

**Even after my curst **

**Of losing the ones I love**

"Guess I'm just bad luck" I sigh.

….

**I named it untitled not because I couldn't think of one (that's party it lol) but because it didn't need a title to communicate its message does it even have a message? I don't know…**

**The rap at the end (in bold) is my own, I made it up somehow to relate it to my story. I don't if the title of the story 'untitled' and the rap helped the story but tell me what you think.**

**Also, the rap belongs to me as I made it up so, please don't take credit for it (even though it's bad) or steal it.**

**Angel xx**


End file.
